Soirée entre Amis
by Kyusomaru
Summary: Rien qu'une soirée télévision entre amis... Qui dégénère très vite après avoir mangé et surtout bien bu. Lemon/One-shot/OOC sur les bords Bonne lecture !


Titre: Soirée entre Amis.

Pairing: Angel/Wesley

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent leurs créateurs. Je ne fait que jouer innocemment un scénario de mon propre cru. x)

Note: Je n'ai pas pris en compte la malédiction d'Angel dans sa totalité, à savoir que si il passait ne serait ce qu'un moment de bonheur, il perdrait son âme.

Bonne lecture !! ^^

________________________________________________

20h00

Le ciel était noir, prêt à éclater, et la journée tirait à sa fin, de ce fait la nuit tendait à étendre son voile de ténèbres sur tout L.A, la cité des anges. Tant mieux, Wesley préférait cela. Deux paquets de bières à la main, il marchait tranquillement sur la route qui le mènerait à l'hôtel d'Angel.

La circulation, toujours dense à cette heure, provoquait un brouhaha incessant qui avait quelque chose d'irritant. Cependant, autre chose occupait l'esprit de l'homme : Angel. Il l'avait toujours aimé secrètement, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Il préférait rester le bon copain plutôt qu'avouer à Angel ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, au risque de le perdre. Il était celui sur lequel on se défoule, à l'occasion.

Même si enlever l'enfant de son ami pour lui sauver la vie n'était pas grand chose en soi, pensa Wes ironiquement.

C'est donc avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il frappa à la porte de l'appartement d'Angel, avec sa main libre.

Si Wes ne pensait pas qu'il avait tout vu ou presque dans sa vie, il aurait sans nul doute esquissé le début d'un air agréablement surpris, lorsque Angel vint lui ouvrir, presque nu. Habillé d'une seule serviette autour de la taille pour tout vêtement, des gouttes d'eaux ruisselantes sur tout son corps.  
Il suivit des yeux une de ces gouttes, des cheveux mouillés d'Angel, elle sinua le long de sa mâchoire, doucement, avant de descendre le long de son cou. Elle roula de façon imperceptible, au milieu de toutes les autres, entre les pectoraux du vampire avant de couler sur ses abdos et de finir sa course sur la serviette, qui laissait

apercevoir à cet endroit quelques poils pubien brun du vampire.

Wesley n'imaginait que trop bien la suite de la course folle de la goutte, le long de la partie du corps d'Angel qui était dissimulée.  
Et sans qu'il puisse se ressaisir à temps, il laissa divaguer son regard sur la serviette du beau brun, à l'endroit où un renflement était visible.  
Si Angel perçut cela, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

"- Vas-y, entre. Fais comme chez toi, je vais m'habiller."

Alors que le vampire disparaissait derrière la porte de sa chambre, Wes s'autorisa un soupir en posant les bières sur la table basse. Il s'assit, ou plutôt, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir tout en allumant la télé. Cependant ce qu'il voyait ne correspondait en rien à un match de basket-ball... Avec toute cette eau ruisselante, Wesley avait les chutes du Niagara imprimé sur la rétine... Non! Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce qu'il avait vu et imaginé quelques secondes plutôt ou bien leur soirée entre ami allait être écourtée à cause de la gêne qu'il ressentirait.

« Notamment au niveau de l'entre-jambe, pensa-t-il en riant intérieurement. »

Lorsqu'il fut de retour, Angel portait une chemise noire ainsi qu'un jean et des chaussures de ville de la même couleur. Cependant, ses cheveux encore humides étaient toujours en bataille. En l'entendant arriver derrière lui, Wes ouvrit deux bières et lui en tendit une.

"- Alors, t'as prévu quoi pour ce soir ? Demanda t-il. Chasses aux démons et magiciens en tout genre, à moins que tu ais encore prévu de sauver le monde?  
- Rien de tout ça, juste une soirée entre amis, lui répondit Angel en lui souriant. Enfin, si tout va bien. "

La nuit était enfin tombée, et l'appartement d'Angel qui était au plus haut étage d'un gratte-ciel, leurs offraient une vue plongeante sur L.A de nuit, scintillante. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à regarder distraitement la télé, tout en parlant de tout et de rien, assis côtes à côtes sur le canapé. Des canettes de bières vides étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur la table basse, entre deux ou trois cartons vides de pizzas. Très vite, d'autres bouteilles s'amoncelèrent sur la table, Gin, Vodka, Whisky, Jet, Rhum... Une grande partie du bar d'Angel fut vidé...

Minuit sonna. Angel et Wesley discutaient de façon de plus en plus animée quant leur mains se rencontrèrent alors que tout deux avaient voulu attraper la bouteille posée entre eux. Mais aucun d'eux ne la retira aussi vite que la décence ne l'aurait voulut. Angel finit par rompre le contact en reprenant la discussion où il l'avait laissée. Toutefois, il ne put prononcer une phrase entière, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

" - Laisse, j'y vais. "

Et voulant se lever trop vite, Wesley, qui était bien imbibé, perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapant de justesse à l'épaule d'Angel mais renversant par la même occasion son verre sur la chemise de ce dernier. De nouveaux coups retentirent. Wes s'excusa avec un regard qu'il voulait désolé mais, le sourire qu'il arborait montrait clairement qu'il trouvait cela amusant... Il alla donc ouvrir en titubant un peu. Personne. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, mais aucune trace laissant deviner que quelqu'un était passé. Seule une enveloppe se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

Il la ramassa et allait l'ouvrir, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de chute... Angel, qui avait voulut se lever pour aller s'essuyer, s'était tout bonnement ramassé. C'est affalé par terre, entre le salon et la cuisine ouverte que Wesley le trouva. Il lança l'enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine et l'aida à se relever. Lorsque Wesley posa sa main sur le flanc de son ami, pour le soutenir jusqu'à l'évier, il ressentit une sensation qu'il n'avait que rarement ressentit. Il aurait voulut que le contact se prolonge, se propageant à tout son corps.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, Wesley saisit un torchon propre de sa main libre, et commença à tamponner le torse d'Angel, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Après quelques secondes, il surprit le regard de son ami vampire, alors il se rendit compte de leur situation, de leur proximité. Angel, percevant son malaise, voulut se dégager à contrecœur mais Wesley prit la parole:

" Ne bouge pas, ou tu vas finir à nouveau par terre ! " L'avertit ce dernier avec un sourire.

La peau d'Angel se hérissa sous les frissons que lui procuraient les "caresses" de Wes...

« Si seulement ce n'était pas pour uniquement éponger son T-shirt, pensa t-il. »

Imperceptiblement, le tamponnage devint un frottement léger du tissu sur le vêtement du vampire. La pression de la main de Wes se modifia et avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qui arrivait - Angel, toujours dans les bras de son ami, et à quelques centimètres de lui- leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Presque imperceptiblement. Et Angel s'écarta presque brutalement.

" - Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû !  
- Attend, Angel ... "

Mais celui-ci s'était réfugié dans sa chambre... Ramassant lentement le morceau de tissu qui était à terre, Wes réfléchissait. Quelques secondes lui suffirent, il avait prit sa décision. Qu'importe les conséquences, après tout, damné ou pas, quelles différences...

Wesley poussa le battant de la porte, pour voir qu'Angel était assis sur le bord de son lit, dos à lui et le visage dans les mains. Il s'approcha de lui, doucement. Arrivant à sa hauteur et alors qu'Angel ouvrait la bouche pour se ré-excuser, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Angel.

Ce simple contact l'électrisa. Mais qu'en était-il pour Angel ? Wes, se mit alors face à lui. Il s'agenouilla, ainsi leurs visages étaient au même niveau et avant qu'il ne puisse se passer quoique ce soit, il se rapprocha d'Angel. Réprimant son envie, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du beau ténébreux. Lui montrant qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin que leur amitié mais que cette décision était à prendre à deux et qu'elle dépendait maintenant de la volonté d'Angel.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Angel s'avança à son tour, ses mains retombant doucement sur ses genoux. Comme la première fois, le baiser fut timide mais très vite, grâce à l'alcool et aux endorphines, leurs inhibitions tombèrent. Les mains d'Angel se placèrent dans le dos de Wesley et celles de ce dernier vinrent se poser délicatement de part et d'autre du visage d'Angel. Ce fut lorsque Wes entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser que tout s'accéléra.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'explorèrent frénétiquement, comme si rompre ce contact signifiait une fin atroce et horriblement douloureuse pour tout les deux. Angel n'eut pas à forcer beaucoup pour inciter l'humain à se coller plus à lui tandis que les mains de celui-ci descendirent, dans le bas du dos d'Angel. Très vite, elles passèrent sous la chemise d'Angel, qui s'était allongé sur le dos, parcourant avec délice la peau blanche que Wesley avait vu tout à l'heure. Du bout des doigts, il frôlait la peau d'Angel. Du bas des abdos, jusqu'aux pectoraux du vampire.

" - Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai imaginé cette scène... Déclara Wesley avec un sourire énigmatique."

Et alors qu'il se mettait à califourchon sur lui, Angel répondit.

" - Moi aussi, mais dans ma version, ça se passait comme ça ! "

Et joignant l'acte à la parole, Angel renversa son ami d'un coup de rein, pour se retrouver au dessus.

"- C'est mieux comme ça...  
- Je ne sais pas ce que ton imagination me réserve, mais je crois que ça va me plaire. Lui répondit-il, la voix empli d'un désir trop longtemps contenu."

Angel, assis sur les cuisses de Wes, glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de... son amant ? Il remonta du bout des doigts le long du torse de celui-ci tout en se penchant un peu, pour lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Wes soupira sans s'en rendre compte, alors Angel continua sur sa lancée. Il descendit dans son cou déposant de nombreux baisers, le mordillant aussi au creux de l'épaule.

Le souffle chaud d'Angel dans son cou mit les nerfs de Wesley à rudes épreuves. Il avait envie de lui et tout allait trop lentement à son goût... Il bougea pour montrer son impatience, mais pour toute réponse, Angel l'embrassa à plein bouche, en s'asseyant un peu plus haut sur lui, lui arrachant un gémissement. Content de son effet, Angel fit monter encore plus la température. Il lui enleva son T-shirt, révélant son torse presque imberbe à ses yeux gourmands. Alors qu'Angel se mit en tête de caresser la moindre parcelle de ce torse, Wes résistait de moins en moins à la tentation d'user de la force pour assouvir son envie pressante de sensualité.

Angel allait le rendre fou à ce rythme trop lent... Pour se satisfaire un tant soit peu, Wesley déboutonna la chemise d'Angel, le plus vite qu'il put et la lança, il ne savait où.

Les deux amants, maintenant à égalité, firent se rejoindre à nouveau leurs lèvres, se collant à l'autre comme si chaque parcelle de peau devait impérativement être en contact avec l'autre. Wes sentit la fine toison du torse d'Angel sur le sien, ce qui eu le don de l'exciter encore plus. Il VOULAIT plus.

"- Angel ... murmura t-il.  
- Shhut, chaque chose en son temps, lui répondit Angel sur le même ton, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres."

L'homme fut surpris, l'Angel timide du début était du passé... Tant mieux. Il avait en face de lui l'Angelus du sexe, en quelque sorte. Mais Wesley avait du mal à se contenir, Angel le rendait fou ! Alors il glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et déboutonna le jean de son hôte et le fit se relever. Et pour sa plus grande joie, il obtempéra. Apparemment, lui aussi voulait passer à des choses plus... sérieuses.

Angel était debout, Wes était assis sur le bord du lit et la vue qu'il avait le réjouissait au plus haut point. Avec un soupçon d'appréhension, il déposa une main dans le bas du dos d'Angel avant de déposer la seconde sur son entre-jambe.  
Doucement, il se mit à caresser cette zone, sentant le désir d'Angel monter sous ses doigts. Quoi de plus excitant ? Peut-être la même chose avec le jean d'Angel aux pieds. Alors, il descendit le jean, déjà déboutonné de son amant. En dessous, Angel portait un boxer noir qui laissait tout deviner à Wesley. Et, effectivement, Angel commençait sérieusement à être excité. Wes recommença alors son petit manège.

D'une main, il caressait les fesses d'Angel du bout des doigts, de l'autre, il s'évertuait à donner à son vampire autant de plaisir que possible. Angel fit mine de s'écarter mais il le retint fermement.

" - Bin alors, t'en peux déjà plus ? Se moqua Wesley. "

Il voulut baisser le sous-vêtement d'Angel mais celui-ci, dans un râle d'auto frustration l'incita au contraire. Angel plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Wesley et le poussa sur le dos, une nouvelle fois. Mais au lieu de se remettre sur lui, il se mit à genou au bord du lit en susurrant:

" - On va voir si tu tiens plus, petit malin... "

Il déboutonna le jean de Wes, descendit sa braguette, et lui enleva directement, pour qu'il soit en caleçon. Un caleçon blanc à cœur rouge...

Ne pouvant se retenir, Angel se mit à rire. Wesley, gêné, voulut se relever mais Angel l'obligea à se rallonger:

"- J'en ai pas fini avec toi..."

Le brun se retrouva donc entre les jambes de son homme, seulement vêtu de son caleçon. Et, sans le prévenir, Angel lécha, embrassa le bas ventre de Wes, qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Ceux-ci se firent plus insistants au fur et à mesure que la bouche d'Angel descendait. Il aimait sentir Wesley frémir sous sa bouche. Descendant encore plus, il mordilla doucement la virilité de son amant, à travers le tissu.

Il lui enleva alors le vêtement qu'il lui restait. Wesley releva la tête pour voir Angel approcher de son membre. Mais une fois encore, trop lentement. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa verge et ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il la prenne en bouche... Mais il n'eut le droit qu'à seul un petit coup de langue, le faisant frémir. Il allait demander ou plutôt grogner la suite, mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Angel se redressa sous les grognements de protestations de Wes. Angel enleva alors son propre boxer, dévoilant son membre aux yeux de son amant qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Avec un sourire, il s'allongea sur Wesley pour l'embrasser, leurs baisers furent entrecoupés de râles et gémissements dut à la friction de leur sexe.

" - Je vois que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te fasse attendre, se moqua Angel.  
- Tais-toi, et baise-moi, Angel ! grogna Wesley, agacé que son vampire se soit arrêté en si bon chemin."

Angel redescendit alors au niveau du sexe de son homme avant de le prendre en bouche, de façon bestiale... Une nouvelle fois, Wesley, prit de court, ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement.

" - Ça viendra, ne t'en fait pas, je veux juste te frustrer comme tu ne l'as jamais été auparavant! Comme ça, tu me supplieras de te prendre, tu crieras mon nom lorsque je serais en toi, pour te faire prendre ton pied comme jamais... susurra Angel."

Fini de jouer. Angel et Wesley passèrent à la vitesse supérieure.

Entamant de langoureux va et viens avec sa bouche et sa main droite, Angel lui caressait l'intérieur des cuisses de l'autre main. Elles semblaient répéter un ballet sur la peau de Wesley, et ses cuisses, ses bourses, son bas ventre était la scène où ses doigts le survolaient comme des lucioles attirées par la lumière...  
Alors que la respiration de Wesley s'accéléra, et qu'il glissa une main dans les cheveux d'Angel pour l'inciter à aller plus loin, ce dernier arrêta ses agissements dans la seconde qui suivit. Arrachant par la même occasion un grognement animal à Wesley.

"- Je n'allais pas te laisser prendre ton pied, alors que je n'ai même pas commencé à bander, tout de même! Lança ironiquement Angel.  
- Alors bouge et laisse-moi faire, répondit Wesley du tac au tac. A mon tour, de t'entendre gémir !"

Et, sans ménagement, il agrippa le sexe d'Angel avant de l'avaler. Ce dernier grogna de plaisir, alors qu'un sourire pervers se fixait aux lèvres de Wes. Accélérant la cadence, le sexe d'Angel semblait pulser, tellement il était gorgé de sang. Et tout comme Angel l'avait fait avant, il stoppa net tout mouvement d'un coup.

"- Alors qu'est ce que ça te fait ? Tu as autant envie de me prendre que j'ai envie que tu sois en moi ? J'en suis sur... murmura Wesley au creux de l'oreille d'Angel, après s'être relevé."

Debout face à face, leur sexes se touchaient, se caressaient, allaient se frotter contre la cuisse de l'autre. Angel, pour tout réponse, grogna sous le sourire amusé de son amant.

"- Tu vas me prendre, maintenant! Exigea ce dernier. "

Angel, trop excité pour le contredire, le poussa sur le lit, à quatre pattes. Wesley sentit alors un doigt s'insinuer en lui, mais il était tellement excité qu'Angel put y glisser un second sans même attendre. Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers à peine quelques secondes après.

" - Mais, c'est que tu donnerais presque l'impression d'être une salope, Wes... murmura Angel alors que son ami gémissait de plaisir. "

Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer fortement avant de remuer les hanches, réclamant ce qui lui avait été promis. Angel se mit alors à genoux sur le lit et plaça son sexe contre l'intimité de Wesley. Il exerça une pression assez forte pour qu'il le sente mais pas assez pour que son sexe entre en lui, plusieurs fois il recommença. Le fait de voir Wesley si excité, le faisait fondre...

" - Tu vas te décider à me prendre ou merde ?! cria-t-il presque.  
- Tu ne m'as pas supplié mais on va dire que ça me suffit, répondit Angel en souriant de façon plus que perverse. "

Et sans prévenir, il entra d'un coup en lui, le plus loin possible. Leurs cris se mêlèrent, tandis qu'ils commençaient vraiment à lutter pour respirer.

" - Hum... Angel recommence... demanda Wes."

Quelque chose dans la voix de son amant rendait Angel fou, il voulait que Wesley n'en puisse plus avant de lui accorder, et de s'accorder ce qu'ils souhaitaient tout les deux... c'est pourquoi, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce après la demande de l'homme qui l'excitait tant.

" - Tu veux que je te tue ou quoi Angel ?  
- Non, je veux juste te réentendre me demander de te prendre, j'aime ça, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point..."

Angel avait parlé comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. On ne se refait pas.

" - Angel, je t'en prie... Défonce-moi, MAINTENANT."

Telle fut la réponse de Wesley avant de s'empaler lui-même fortement sur le sexe d'Angel, toujours en lui. Une nouvelle fois, ils crièrent.

" - Wes, allonge toi sur le dos, je veux pouvoir voir ton visage... "

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Ils étaient à bout tout les deux. Ainsi Wesley se mit sur le dos, et Angel entra en lui en missionnaire, les jambes de son plus-qu'ami sur les épaules, une main sur le sexe de celui-ci. Il n'écoutait plus que les suppliques de Wesley qui lui demandait d'aller vite, au fur et à mesure qu'il allait atteindre l'extase. Cependant, une phrase réussit à atteindre ses tympans, malgré le sang qui battait à ses oreilles.

" - Angel... Je t'aime... "

Wesley avait les yeux fermés, il avait eu du mal à prononcer cette courte phrase tant physiquement que mentalement.

" - ... Moi aussi Wesley... "

C'est sur ces paroles, présageant d'un avenir meilleur, qu'Angel accéléra ses mouvements de hanches tout en accélérant les mouvements de va et vient de sa main. Wesley gémissait de plus en plus fort, signe qu'il atteignait l'extase...

" Angel... An... Angeel... Angeeeeel ! "

Tout les sens d'Angel étaient poussés à l'extrême. Son ouïe n'entendant que la litanie sortant de la bouche de Wesley, sa vue contemplait son corps ainsi que le visage de celui qu'il aimait en train de jouir. Son odorat sentait leurs sueurs mêlées, les phéromones sexuelles qui décuplaient leurs envies. Il avait encore le gout de son homme sur la langue, le gout de son sexe érigé. Mais son touché était son sens le plus exacerbé. Son sexe était compressé par les muscles de Wes en train d'atteindre le 7eme ciel, ainsi de nombreux spasmes étreignaient son sexe. A son tour, Angel atteignit l'orgasme. Ils continuèrent à se caresser pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'Angel ne se retire, et ne s'allonge à coté de celui qui, maintenant, lui murmurerait "Je t'aime".

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Angel ouvrit l'enveloppe que Wesley avait ramenée du pas de la porte, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ceux-ci s'embuèrent très vite de larmes, des larmes de reconnaissance et de joie.

" Soyez heureux tous les deux. Je veille sur vous. Darla. "

Ainsi, elle ne lui en voulait pas…

Fin

_________________

Auteur: Allez hop! Aux reviews! x) ... S'il vous plaiiiiiit.


End file.
